Cyber Cat Attack!
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Konser yang dilakukan Kaito, Kiyoteru, Len, Gakupo, Yuuma, dan Piko berubah menjadi kacau setelah makhluk misterius menyerang penonton! Di tengah suasana yang genting itu, seorang gadis bersepatu roda menghabisi makhluk misterius tersebut sampai tak bersisa, lalu berkata kepada keenam cowok tersebut, "Kalian yang terpilih". Apa maksudnya?
1. Attack 1: Cyber Cat

**CYBER CAT ATTACK!**

_A/N: Fanfic yang idenya datang secara tiba-tiba XD. Side project dari dua fanfic yang lagi gue bikin sebelumnya (yang masih on going). Gak tau juga nih fanfic iseng bakal gue bentuk multichapter atau one shot, silahkan readers tentukan sendiri deh._

_Terinspirasi dari cerita bertemakan tokusatsu, tapi gue bikin beda. Selain itu, idenya juga didapat sehabis baca Air Gear, Tenjho Tenge, I am a Hero, Perferct Girl Evolution, juga Uta no Prince-sama. Selain itu, ada OC bikinan saya yang masuk dalam fic ini, Kaori Fujimaki, cewek berattitude kasar, maniak kekerasan, film horror, dan sains :3_

_**WARNING: Gaje, abal, typo, garing bin kriuk, violence, kurang asik!**_

_DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid by YAMAHA, juga developer masing-masing_

* * *

"_Are you ready?!"_

Para cewek berteriak histeris begitu keenam cowok kece naik ke atas panggung. Enam cowok itu sukses menebar pesona kepada ratusan _fangirls_ mereka yang hadir dalam konser bertajuk "Otome no Rakuen", sebuah konser akbar yang diadakan oleh lima manajemen artis ternama: Crypton, AHS, Internet Co., Bplats, dan Ki-oon, untuk mempromosikan enam cowok terpilih dari masing-masing manajemen. Keenam cowok yang disebut adalah Kaito Shion dan Len Kagamine dari Crypton, Kiyoteru Hiyama dari AHS, Gakupo Kamui dari Internet Co., Yuuma dari Bplats, dan Piko Utatane dari Ki-oon.

Sebagai pembuka, keenam cowok keren tersebut memparodikan idol group ST*RISH, menyanyikan lagu Maji Love 1000%. Suasana pun semakin panas. Penonton berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama lagu yang enerjik. Saat mereka akan mengakhiri lagu…

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Terdengar jeritan melengking dari arah jajaran penonton bagian belakang. Suasana konser menjadi hiruk pikuk. Para cowok di atas panggung berhenti bernyanyi untuk menenangkan keributan.

"Tenang! Tenang! Konser harus tetap berjalan kondusif!" Kaito berkata ke arah penonton melalui _microphone_ yang dibawanya. Bukannya tenang, penonton semakin panik, dan kini justru kocar-kacir tak tentu arah. Beberapa petugas EO menaiki panggung dan menghampiri keenam cowok yang bingung di atas panggung.

"Kalian harus cepat lari dari sini! Salah satu penonton tewas setelah diserang segerombolan manusia aneh. Sekarang, mereka mengincar penonton yang lainnya, termasuk kalian!"

"APAAA?!" Keenam cowok tersebut kaget dan langsung panik setengah mati. Len tampak berkeringat dingin dan memeluk Gakupo erat-erat saking takutnya. Yang lain berusaha tetap tenang, tetapi tak mampu menyembunyikan ketakutan mereka. Dan sebelum mereka kabur dari tempat tersebut, sesosok manusia berwajah mengerikan seperti mayat hidup menerjang ke arah panggung. Makhluk itu menghampiri keenam cowok tersebut dan akan menerjang Len. Tetapi…

SRAAAATTTT!

Terlihat sesuatu seperti pedang datar yang menerjang makhluk mengerikan itu sampai terbelah dua. Pedang itu tampaknya terbuat dari semacam angin, entah dengan cara apa. Sepuluh detik kemudian, muncul seorang gadis yang memakai jaket _hoodie_ berwarna hitam-merah dan memakai semacam sepatu roda, yang langsung naik ke atas panggung.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ujar Kiyoteru.

"Mundurlah dan jaga diri kalian. Soal makhluk-makhluk itu, biar aku yang urusi."

Keenam cowok itu menurut. Si gadis langsung menerjang ke arah penonton, menggilas makhluk-makhluk misterius tersebut menggunakan sepatu roda yang dipakainya. Sepatu roda itu menghasilkan serangan seperti pedang angin yang menerjang makhluk yang akan menyerang Len tadi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, makhluk-makhluk misterius tersebut berhasil dikalahkan. Si gadis kembali ke panggung, menghampiri keenam cowok yang masih mematung di sana.

"Kalianlah yang terpilih," ujar gadis itu lirih, entah apa maksudnya. Sebelum Kaito dkk. Bertanya apa maksud dari 'terpilih' tersebut, si gadis langsung menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah. Kaito dkk. pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja.

"Ruangan apa ini?" Tanya Gakupo.

"X Basement," jawab gadis itu singkat. Si gadis memencet beberapa tombol di samping pintu, dan terbukalah pintu baja tersebut. Mereka disambut oleh dua orang wanita dan seorang pria.

"Kerja bagus, Kaori-_san_," ujar si pria.

"Terima kasih, SeeWoo-_san_," gadis berjaket hitam-merah itu membungkuk seraya berterima kasih. "Dan inilah enam lelaki terpilih yang akan masuk sebagai anggota Cyber Cat Elite Force."

"Oh, begitu," pria bernama SeeWoo itu mengangguk. "Baik, silahkan masuk."

Kaito dan ce-es-nya memasuki ruangan yang bernama X Basement itu. Ruangan itu penuh dengan seperangkat komputer dan _mainframe_ yang dilengkapi keyboard khusus. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, ada sofa dan meja tamu. Mereka pun berkumpul di tempat tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Nama saya SeeWoo dan dua wanita di samping saya ini adalah rekan kerja saya, SeeU dan Nekomura Iroha. Dan gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan kalian bernama Kaori Fujimaki," ujar SeeWoo.

"Kalian pasti Kaito Shion, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Len Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui, Yuuma, dan Piko Utatane," ujar gadis berambut pirang gimbal yang bernama SeeU, yang sukses membuat keenam cowok itu terheran-heran.

"Da… dari mana kalian tau nama kami?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kami sudah melacak seluruh data tentang kalian," sahut Kaori. "Kaito, kau adalah penyanyi paling tampan di antara kalian, sekaligus yang paling bodoh diantara yang lainnya, sehingga seringkali disebut BaKaito!"

JLEB! Kaito merasa tertohok.

"Kiyoteru, guru matematika merangkap vokalis band rock yang mengidap _lolicon_ dan sempat dekat dengan anak SD bernama Yuki Kaai!"

JLEB! Kiyoteru tertohok.

"Len, si _shota_ yang paling sering dijahili Gakupo dan yang sering dikerumuni _fangirls_ yang rata-rata ABG labil! Gakupo, si maniak terong yang mesum dan doyan segala sesuatu berbau _hentai_, juga sering disebut BaKamui! Yuuma, cowok paling kalem yang sering diejek _pinky boy_ maho lantaran suka segala sesuatu berwarna _pink_! Dan Piko, _trap master_ yang sangat seing dikira cewek, padahal dalamnya cowok tulen!"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! Yang disebut pun ikut-ikutan tertohok. Benar-benar, deh… apa yang diucapkan gadis itu secara gamblang memang benar adanya. Keenam cowok itu masih menganga tak percaya.

"Ngapain mangap begitu? Artis, kok, norak?!" kata Kaori, sedikit menghina.

JDOOORRRR! Keenam cowok itu tertohok sekali lagi oleh ucapan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, Kaori-_san_. Jangan terlalu kasar pada mereka," Iroha berusaha menenangkan. "Nah, karena sudah berkumpul semua, akan kami perlihatkan sesuatu pada kalian."

Kaito _and the gang_ langsung bangkit dari keterpurukan (?). Mata mereka mengikuti arah langkah Iroha. Gadis yang mengenakan helm kucing itu mengambil sesuatu seperti jam tangan dalam berbagai warna. Iroha pun memperlihatkan benda itu kepada mereka.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Len.

"Ini PorTrans, singkatan dari Portable Transformator," jelas Iroha. "Dalam alat ini, tersimpan _armor_ dan senjata khusus yang sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian. Warna dan bentuk armor kalian masing-masing berbeda, begitu pula dengan senjatanya."

Semuanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Nah, sebagai permulaan, kalian boleh mencobanya," Iroha pun membagikan PorTrans kepada enam cowok itu. Kaito mendapat PorTrans Jupiter Blue, Kiyoteru Sienna Sunburst, Len Neon  
Honeyblonde, Gakupo Nightmare Violet, Yuuma Electric Pink, dan Piko Techno Silver. "Untuk mengaktifkannya, ucapkan warna PorTrans kalian, lalu ucapkan '_henshin_!' sembari memencet tombol '_activate_' pada PorTrans."

Mereka manggut-manggut. Percobaan dimulai dari Kaito. Ia pun menatap PorTrans yang dipakainya, lalu berkata, "Jupiter Blue…," lalu ia memencet tombol activate. "_HENSHIN_!"

CYAAASSSHHH! Seberkas cahaya menyinari tubuh Kaito, dan dalam sekejap, Kaito sudah mengenakan _armor_-nya. Terdiri atas atasan minim berwarna putih dengan LED berwarna biru tanpa lengan yang tidak menutupi bagian perutnya, celana panjang hitam, sepatu putih, sepasang telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna putih, yang juga dihiasi LED warna biru menyala.

"Hei, ini keren!" Kaito tampak bangga dengan _armor_ miliknya. "Kiyo-_san_, kau coba selanjutnya!"

"Oke…," Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Sienna Sunburst," dipencetnya tombol activate. "_HENSHIN_!"

CYASSSHHHHHH! Lagi-lagi, seberkas cahaya muncul. Kiyoteru pun sudah mengenakan _armor_-nya yang hampir mirip dengan _armor_ Kaito, hanya saja atasan yang dikenakannya memanjang di bagian belakang dan LED yang menghiasi _armor_-nya berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Ia juga memakai kacamata khusus berwarna senada.

"Iya, ya. Keren juga…," Kiyoteru tersenyum. Melihat itu, keempat cowok lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Neon Honeyblonde… _HENSHIN_!"

"Nightmare Violet… _HENSHIN_!"

"Electric Pink… _HENSHIN_!"

"Techno Silver… _HENSHIN_!"

CYAAAASSSSHHHH! Dan pakaian mereka berubah menjadi _armor_ yang nyaris serupa dengan Kaito dan Kiyoteru, hanya berbeda sedikit. Len mengenakan celana pendek, Gakupo memakai bawahan serupa hakama, Yuuma memakai atasan yang memiliki hoodie, dan Piko memakai atasan yang sedikit mengembang di bagian bawah. Namun, semuanya memiliki kesamaan: atasan putih tanpa lengan yang tidak menutupi bagian perut, celana hitam, sepatu putih, ekor, dan telinga kucing.

"KEREEEEENNNN!" Len jingkrak-jingkrakan saking senangnya.

"Tapi bagian perut kita terekspos gini… apa nggak bakal memancing perhatian _fangirls_?" Tanya Yuuma sangsi.

"Betul, tuh. Ini bahaya, lho…," Piko mengamini.

"Tenang!" seru Kaori tiba-tiba. "Kalo fangirls kalian menyerbu tiba-tiba, serahkan padaku!" Sambil berkata begitu, ia memainkan jarinya sampai berbunyi 'kletak, kletuk'.

Melihat tingkah Kaori, semuanya merinding.

"Ka… Kaori-_san_… tolong jangan melakukan kekerasan terhadap selain _Demon Doll_, oke?" Tanya SeeWoo, sedikit gemetaran.

"_Demon Doll_? Apa itu?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"_Demon Doll_," ujar Kaori, "adalah makhluk yang menyerang kalian saat konser tadi."

"Kemunculan mereka di kota sangat cepat belakangan ini," tambah SeeU. "Ketika organisasi Cyber Cat ini terbentuk, jumlah mereka masih sedikit dan masih dapat kami tangani, walau cuma berempat. Tetapi kemunculan mereka semakin bertambah, sehingga kami perlu merekrut anggota baru."

Tiba-tiba, salah satu layar _mainframe_ menyala dan memberitahukan tanda bahaya. Iroha segera mengecek apa yang terjadi, menekan beberapa tombol _keyboard_ dengan cepat, dan layar _mainframe_ menampilkan gambar taman kota yang hiruk pikuk.

"Siaga 1, kemunculan tiga puluh _Demon Doll_ di taman kota! Cyber Cat Elite Force, langsung bergerak menuju TKP!" seru Iroha.

"Lagi?" SeeWoo kaget. "Baik, kalian harus segera pergi menuju taman kota. Kaori-_san_, bantu mereka!" perintahnya.

"Siap!" Kaori berkata mantap. "Ayo, kita pergi!" ucapnya seraya membawa Kaito _and the gang_ keluar.

* * *

Di taman kota, suasana kacau balau. Beberapa orang yang dimangsa oleh _Demon Doll_ bertambah banyak ketika Kaito _and the gang_ datang.

"Gawat…," desis Kaori. "Kalau begini, semua orang yang terbunuh akan berubah menjadi _Demon Doll_…"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Kaito.

"_Demon Doll_ dapat menyebarkan sejenis penyakit pada manusia yang diserangnya sampai mati. Lalu…," Kaori menunjuk sesosok mayat yang bangkit kembali. "Walaupun mereka sudah tak bernyawa lagi, tubuh mereka seperti dikendalikan sesuatu sehingga mereka mulai beraktivitas kembali tanpa nyawa."

"Gila!" Len mengernyit, jijik.

"Sampai sekarang, kami terus menyelidiki penyebab bangkitnya mayat-mayat itu," Kaori mulai menyiapkan sepatu rodanya. "Satu-satunya cara agar mayat itu tidak dapat bergerak lagi adalah dengan memutus sistem saraf mereka. Berdasarkan pengalamanku bertarung melawan mereka, bagian otak, leher, dan tulang belakang mereka harus dilukai."

Mereka manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara kami melawan mereka?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Kalian butuh senjata. Dalam PorTrans kalian, tersimpan berbagai senjata sesuai kemampuan kalian. Cara mengaktifkannya, pencet tombol 'W', pilih senjata kalian, lalu pencet '_activate_'," jelas Kaori.

Mereka mengangguk, dan segera menuruti perintah Kaori. Kaito mengeluarkan senjata api laras panjang, Kiyoteru mengeluarkan _kodachi_, Len mengeluarkan _kunai_, Gakupo dan Yuuma mengeluarkan _katana_, dan Piko mengeluarkan rantai baja.

"Oke! Serang!" Kaori memberi aba-aba. Pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan. Suara tembakan dari senjata api yang digunakan Kaito terus terdengar. Cipratan darah akibat permainan senjata tajam yang digunakan Kiyoteru, Len, Gakupo, dan Yuuma terus memancar di udara. Suara rantai Piko yang beradu dan mencekik kepala para Demon Doll sampai putus, ditambah suara gesekan roda pada sepatu Kaori, menambah sengit suasana pertarungan.

Entah kenapa, _armor_ yang digunakan Kaito _and the gang_ seolah membangkitkan kemampuan tersembunyi dalam diri mereka. Mereka menikmati pertarungan dengan leluasa, sampai semua _Demon Doll_ habis tak bersisa.

"_YOSH_! Berhasil!" Len dan Piko bersorak paling keras. Yang lain hanya bernapas lega.

"Haaahhh… akhirnya…," Yuuma mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

"Misi sukses," Kaori tersenyum. "Kita balik ke mar…"

"WAAAHHHH! ITU COWOK-COWOK YANG KONSER TADI, 'KAN?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KOSTUM MEREKA KEREEEEEENNNNN!"

Belum sempat Kaori melanjutkan ucapannya, sekumpulan ABG labil menghampiri mereka (lebih tepatnya Kaito _and the gang_). Mereka berlari-lari kesetanan menghampiri keenam cowok tersebut, sampai membuat Kaori terpelanting dan nyangkut di tiang lampu.

"Ma… MANIAAAKKK! SERBUAN _FANGIRLS_! KABUUUURRRR!" Gakupo berteriak panik, yang langsung diikuti yang lain. Terlambat, para fangirls langsung menyerbu mereka dan menggrepe-grepe mereka. Kaori hanya melihat dari atas dengan wajah cengok.

"Beneran… AKU MAU DIPERKOSAAAA! TOLOOOONNNGGG!" Len nangis meraung-raung.

"Sesak… Tolong… AH! JANGAN SENTUH! UGH!" Kaito panik setengah mati saat seorang cewek berusaha membuka celananya.

"UWAAAHHHH! JANGAAANNNN!" Yuuma histeris, saat seorang gadis menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Yuuma dan meraba-raba dadanya.

Kiyoteru, Gakupo, dan Piko tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena mereka 'dicengkeram' para _fangirls_ dari berbagai penjuru. Gawat, gawat… Kaori berusaha mencari cara agar para _fangirls_ itu kabur. Tiba-tiba, badan Kaori seakan-akan merosot. GAWAT! IA AKAN JATUH! Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia beneran terjatuh dari tiang lampu dan menghantam seorang cewek ABG. Saat Kaori jatuh, mukanya menghantam aspal (ukh, pasti sakit banget…). Ketika ia mengangkat mukanya yang terluka dan tampak mengerikan, tak disangka-sangka, para maniak tersebut kabur sambil jerit-jerit ketakutan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening beberapa saat, dan Len memeluk Kaori sambil nangis-nangis.

"HUAAAAA! TERIMA KASIH, YA!" Len terisak-isak.

"Kaori-_san_, terima kasih udah nolong…," kalimat Kiyoteru terhenti, saat melihat Kaori terkekeh geli seperti gila mendadak.

"Fufufufufufufufu… Tak kusangka, kalian bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh para _fangirls_. Lucu banget… Fufufufufu… padahal melawan _Demon Doll_ saja gampang, kenapa bisa dikalahkan _fangirls_? Bufff…. HAHAHAHAHA!"

JDEEERRRR! Untuk ke sekian kalinya, mereka tertohok lagi. Mereka hanya diam sambil mengamati Kaori yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti kesetanan. Benar-benar parah… Parahnya hari ini…

* * *

_A/N: Yup, mungkin segini dulu imajinasi gaje dari saya, sekalian minta pendapat, lebih baik dilanjutkan atau bagaimana?_


	2. Attack 2: Pistol

_A/N: Sekitar Jum'at lalu, gue baca-baca manga Rose Hip Zero karya Tohru Fujisawa (yang juga ngarang Great Teacher Onizuka). Kelima tankoubon Rose Hip Zero udah gue lahap habis. Dan habis baca manga itu, gue jadi terinspirasi bikin lanjutan dari Cyber Cat Attack (buat cerita lain, tunggu dulu, ya :p). Aksi tembak-menembak dalam manga RHZ ini yang jadi poin penting saat menggarap cerita ini._

_**Warning: Abal, gaje, jelek, typo dan gomenasai kalau mengecewakan (juga ada beberapa judul manga dan anime yang disenggol-senggol di sini)!**_

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA dan developer masing-masing.**

* * *

**ATTACK 2: PISTOL**

* * *

Pagi yang damai di Crypton School. Kaito dan kawan-kawannya berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah. Kaito, yang berada paling depan, sibuk melahap es krim vanilla kesukaannya (mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya, ngapain pagi-pagi makan es krim? Gak takut sakit perut, 'tuh?). Kiyoteru yang kalem membaca manga Eternal Sabbath sambil berjalan tenang di samping Kaito. Gakupo mengikuti di belakang sambil membawa tas besar berisi seragam dan peralatan untuk latihan judo. Len yang sibuk membawa banyak buku paket mengikuti dari belakang. Yuuma merapikan dasinya yang sempat terlepas waktu di jalan tadi, dan Piko yang sibuk otak-atik smartphone kesayangannya menyusul mereka.

"HEI, KALIAN!"

Terdengar suara menggelegar dari arah depan. Big Al, yankee paling ditakuti seisi Crypton School, beserta gengnya, menghadang Kaito dan ce-es-nya. Suasana berubah mencekam, dan semua siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitar dua kubu itu diam tanpa kata sambil was-was.

"Big Al, Si Tangan Besi," desis Kaito, dan berhenti memakan es krimnya.

Big Al menyeringai. "Hebat betul lo tau julukan gue, BaKaito, Si Bego yang seenaknya merebut cewek-cewek yang selama ini jadi incaran gue."

"Big Al, kalau kamu mau mencari gara-gara, di sini bukan tempatnya," Kiyoteru berkata kalem sambil menatap Big Al tajam.

"Hooo… guru pedofil ini mau main ceramah rupanya. Asal kau tahu saja, guru culun macam kau itu nggak pantas ada di sini! Menangani muridmu saja nggak becus, dan sekarang mau lawan gue, hah? Lucu! Lucu banget! Hahahaha…!" Big Al tertawa mengejek, diikuti kawan-kawannya.

Kaito and the gang mulai kesal. Kuping mereka panas, terutama Kiyoteru, yang harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh muridnya yang paling membangkang ini.

"Huh…," Kiyoteru menghela napas, lalu balik menatap Big Al dengan tatapan mengejek. "Harusnya kau beruntung masih bisa saya tolerir untuk tetap bersekolah di sini, Big Al. Kalau saya nggak punya toleransi, saya bisa men-DO kamu dari sekolah ini, karena sudah menghina gurumu sendiri."

"Grrr… Banyak bacot guru sialan ini!" Big Al mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Kiyoteru. Tapi…

DOR!

Sebuah peluru plastik mengenai lengan Big Al. Lengan kekar Big Al tidak terluka, tapi Big Al merasa kesakitan. Ia mengerang-erang sambil memegangi lengannya. Kaito cs. yang kaget, sempat diam dan tak percaya. Anak-anak yang lain juga sempat kaget dengan suara tembakan tersebut. Semua mata tertuju pada arah asal tembakan. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala yankee berupa seragam sailor warna hitam dengan aksesori dasi merah, berdiri di jarak sekitar lima meter dari belakang Big Al. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan mata kirinya ditutupi perban mata. Di lengan kirinya, terdapat bandana bertuliskan huruf kanji yang artinya 'patukan taring berbisa'. Tangan kanannya memegang pistol jenis Ingram M11.

"Kaori-san?" Kaito dan ce-es-nya pun angkat bicara, begitu mengetahui siapa gadis itu.

Kaori menurunkan pistolnya dan berjalan mendekati dua kubu yang tengah berseteru tersebut. "Hai, kalian. Anak-anak sialan ini terlalu mengganggu, ya?"

"Ugh…," Big Al bangkit dan menatap gadis itu garang. "Heh, gadis sialan, lo ini siapa, heh?!"

"Kaori… Fujimaki. Tapi lo bisa manggil gue Si Iblis." Sambil berkata begitu, Kaori mencengkeram kerah seragam gakuran yang dikenakan Big Al dengan kasar. "Baru gue lihat ada murid yang kurang ajar secara frontal sama gurunya sendiri."

"Lantas, lo mau apa? Mau sok jadi pahlawan keadilan pake pistol mainan begitu?!"

Kaori mengarahkan pistolnya ke kening Big Al, lalu berkata tajam, "Pistol mainan, heh? Ini pistol asli, tau! Masih beruntung lo cuma ditembak pake peluru plastik. Gue bisa aja bunuh lo di sini, dengan peluru damdam yang biasa dipake pembunuh bayaran berkaliber tinggi. Mau mati sekarang?!"

Mendengar itu, nyali Big Al langsung menciut. Dia pun menjauh dan mengisyaratkan kepada teman-temannya untuk menjauh. Kaito dan kawan-kawannya hanya bisa menganga tak percaya. Kenapa Kaori bisa ada di sini, bawa-bawa pistol pula?

"Istirahat nanti, kita kumpul di atap sekolah," ujar Kaori, meninggalkan keenam cowok tersebut.

* * *

Jam istirahat, keenam cowok kece tersebut berkumpul di atap sekolah bersama Kaori. Gadis itu membawa sebuah tas hitam yang tidak terlalu besar. Mereka pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa isi tas tersebut. Kaori pun mengisyaratkan keenam cowok tersebut untuk duduk.

"Kenapa Kaori-san bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku ditugaskan SeeWoo-san untuk menemani kalian, sehingga aku pun didaftarkan di sekolah ini," jawab Kaori santai. Nada bicaranya sedikit lebih bersahabat. "Aku mengantarkan ini untuk kalian."

Keenam cowok itu pun saling tatap, lalu memperhatikan Kaori membuka tasnya. Begitu tas tersebut terbuka, terlihatlah beberapa pistol dalam berbagai jenis dan banyak amunisi.

"Pistol?" Len menatap Kaori heran, sembari memegang sebuah pistol tipe Glock berwarna hitam. "Untuk apa? Bukannya kami sudah punya PorTrans?"

"Yah, PorTrans tidak mungkin bisa digunakan setiap saat," jelas Kaori. "Kalau sampai identitas kalian ketahuan oleh pihak musuh, kalian bisa dibunuh dalam sekejap."

"Musuh? Musuh apa?" Piko ikut-ikutan bertanya. Ia kini menggenggam pistol Silver Beretta.

"Pihak yang menciptakan para Demon Doll. Setelah dilakukan investigasi lebih lanjut bersama pihak kepolisian setempat, diketahui bahwa Demon Doll tersebut diciptakan dan disebar di sejumlah titik oleh sebuah organisasi tertentu. Namanya… Scarlet Rozen."

"Scarlet Rozen?" Tanya Kiyoteru. "Organisasi apa itu?"

"Berdasarkan data-data yang didapat, organisasi ini adalah kelompok teroris yang daerah operasinya berfokus di seluruh Jepang, dan belakangan ini mulai merambah ke negara lain. Semua anggotanya adalan anak-anak di bawah umur yang menjalani latihan kemiliteran dan dicekoki stimulan khusus yang dibuat dari modifikasi narkotik Angel Dust sehingga struktur otak mereka mengalami modifikasi. Semua anggotanya memiliki tato mawar merah berduri."

Keenam cowok itu menelan ludah. Anak-anak di bawah umur itu dicekoki narkoba, dicuci otak, dan menjalani pelatihan untuk dididik menjadi teroris. Benar-benar kejam. Dan yang lebih membuat mereka terkejut…

"Sebenarnya, dulu aku juga salah seorang anggota Scarlet Rozen," ujar Kaori lirih, sambil memperlihatkan tato mawar merah berduri di lengan kirinya. "Aku adalah salah satu makhluk rekayasa genetik yang diciptakan SR untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh. Dan perlu kalian semua tau, aku ini juga…"

Semuanya menyimak dengan seksama.

"…HERMAFRODIT."

Hening sesaat.

"AAAAPPPPAAAAAA?!" keenam cowok itu spontan berteriak kaget. Raut muka mereka tampak horror. Kaori ini hermafrodit?

"Jangan pasang muka kayak gitu, deh…," Kaori garuk-garuk kepala. "Aslinya aku ini perempuan. Tapi SR menanamkan testis buatan ke dalam tubuhku, berharap aku bisa menciptakan klon sendiri tanpa perlu bereproduksi seperti manusia umumnya. Dan beruntungnya, testis buatan itu nggak berguna. Tapi aku juga mesti ngeluarin testis ini. Selangkanganku jadi terasa berat."

PYONG! Keenam cowok itu melongo, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Gakupo yang dijuluki si Terong Mesum mulai penasaran. Ia pun mendekati Kaori, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok Kaori.

"HEI! Gakupo-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaito dan Kiyoteru berteriak marah, muka mereka sudah merah merona. Tiga cowok lainnya cuma mimisan melihat aksi Gakupo.

"Fufufu… Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan…" Belum sempat Gakupo meneruskan ucapannya, Kaori langsung mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

"OM KILI-KILI VIDYARAJA KICK!"

DUASSSSHHHH!

Gakupo ditendang Kaori sampai terpelanting sejauh empat meter. Tangan gadis itu dibentuk sikap mudra seperti patung Buddha.

Hening lagi.

"Ap… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAANNN?! WAJAH GANTENG INI JADI BONYOK, TAU!" Gakupo misuh-misuh.

"Ah, aku cuma meniru jurus di manga ini," Jawab Kaori polos sambil memperlihatkan komik Air Gear volume 31. "Aku cuma menirukan Buccha saat melawan Vercingetorix di manga ini."

GUBRAK! Semua cowok ber-gubrak ria. Kirain apaan. Ternyata niru jurus, toh. Mereka pun mengasumsikan bahwa Kaori adalah otaku sekaligus chuunibyou.

"Oke, maafkan aku, Gakupo-san," Kaori pun membersihkan muka Gakupo yang berlepotan darah dan debu. "Kembali lagi ke masalah pistol. Nah, pistol-pistol ini bisa kalian gunakan saat PorTrans tidak dapat digunakan untuk sementara waktu. Ambilah."

Keenam cowok itu mengangguk. Len dan Piko masing-masing memilih pistol Glock 17 dan Silver Beretta 92. Kaito mengambil pistol jenis Smith & Wesson model 37. Kiyoteru mengambil Kimber Marsock, Gakupo mengambil Desert Eagle dan Yuuma mengambil Ingram M11 seperti yang digunakan Kaori saat menghadapi Big Al.

Setelah itu, Kaori memperlihatkan beberapa jenis peluru. "Nah, ini beberapa jenis amunisi yang bisa kalian pakai. Untuk permulaan, bisa pakai peluru yang terbuat dari sejenis plastik kuat ini," katanya sambil mengacungkan sebuah peluru khusus yang terbuat dari plastik. "Efeknya cukup kuat, bisa melukai tapi tidak sampai merusak organ dalam. Gunakan ini untuk melawan para agen SR. Lalu untuk melawan Demon Doll, gunakan peluru damdam ini."

Keenam cowok tersebut melihat peluru yang digenggam Kaori. Peluru besi dengan guratan berbentuk palang di bagian ujungnya.

"Jadi ini peluru damdam yang kau sebut itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Yup. Peluru ini bisa terbelah menjadi empat di dalam tubuh. Dalam kesepakatan perang di Den Haag, Belanda, peluru ini tidak boleh digunakan. Sekarang, peluru ini hanya digunakan pembunuh bayaran professional."

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu," Kaori memperlihatkan peluru lainnya. "Ini peluru Hydra Shock, yang sangat mengutamakan energi kinetik. Sebenarnya peluru ini lebih cocok dipakai untuk Kimber Marsoc milik Kiyoteru-san. Tapi dalam keadaan tertentu, bisa digunakan untuk senapan lain. Efeknya bisa merobohkan beton dalam sekejap."

"Sebenarnya, semua peluru memakai konsep energi kinetik," Kiyoteru angkat bicara. "Dalam hukum kekekalan energi mekanik, terdapat dua energi, yaitu potensial dan kinetik. Energi kinetik sangat dipengaruhi kecepatan, sehingga tak peduli seringan apapun bendanya, selama melesat dengan kecepatan tertentu, akan memiliki energi yang besar. Karena energi kinetik adalah hasil kali dari setengah massa dengan kuadrat dari kecepatan. Berdasarkan hal ini, massa dan kecepatan sangat berpengaruh dalam kekuatan peluru untuk mengahancurkan benda, meski kecepatan yang lebih banyak berpengaruh."

"Ya, Kiyoteru-san. Peluru Hydra Shock ini sedikit berbeda dari peluru lain. Dan agar peluru ini bisa digunakan secara maksimal, pistol yang digunakan haruslah memiliki energi potensial pegas yang tinggi, sehingga dorongan peluru akan semakin kuat dan kecepatannya meningkat. Dan dari senjata yang ada di sini, yang memiliki tenaga dorong paling kuat adalah Desert Eagle dan Kimber Marsoc."

Semua mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dan yang terakhir, peluru M193. Sebenarnya, peluru ini digunakan senapan mesin Carvin M4A1 yang berada dalam PorTrans milik Kaito. Jadi, yang ini khusus Kaito saja."

"EEHHH? Curang! Kok, cuma Kaito?!" yang lain mulai protes.

"Dengar dulu," Kaori berusaha menenangkan. "Peluru ini belum dapat dipastikan bisa digunakan secara optimal pada senapan biasa. Jadi, peluru ini disimpan Kaito dulu, karena dia punya senapan mesin. Peluru ini dapat menembus jaket anti peluru, sampai level berapa aku kurang tau, tapi katanya bisa menembus sampai level 2," jelasnya, yang dijawab dengan "oohhh…" dari keenam cowok tersebut.

Tapi mereka tidak sadar, bahwa sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka. Sang pengintai itu menyeringai perlahan. "Si pengkhianat itu mulai mencari teman rupanya. Hihihihi…" tawanya lirih, seakan memikirkan rencana besar terhadap ketujuh orang tersebut.

* * *

So? Gomen, pendek. Tapi gue harap gak terlalu mengecewakan, ya.


End file.
